Sexy Dance?
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: 6 namja yang bertemu 6 yeoja... .. ... fix, Ice ga ngerti bikin summary buat ff ini :v silahkan dibaca review juseyo... Warning : GS, EXO OT12, Seme/namjanya lebih tua dibandingin para uke/yeoja, bahasanya greget, garing/? #ChenMin #HunHan #SuLay #ChanBaek #KaiSoo #KrisTao ... One Shoot yang begitu panjang...


SEXY DANCE?

Cast : EXO, Red Velvet, SNSD, F(x), Taemin dan Eunhyuk

Warning : ngga jelas banget ceritanya, GS oke! GS, ending tak bahagia (?), Typo paah, de el el

.

.

.

"Hey Tao! Nanti kau diajar oleh seongsaeng yang mana?" tanya seorang gadis yang bernama Baekhyun

"Eumm… kalau tidak salah Luna seongsaeng, wae?"

"Sexy Dance?!"

"Ne.. waeyo?"

"Tak apa, aku juga akan bersamanya… jadi kita nanti seruangan deh~"

"Minseok, Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo eonni juga bersama Luna seonsaeng?"

"Ne! mereka juga"

"Kajja Baek eonni"

Dan setelahnya mereka pergi ketempat latihan dance mereka

...

…

"Jadi… sehubung dengan hanya kalian yang datang.. kalian bebas mau dance apa saja tapi tetap harus ada unsur sexynya" ucap Luna seongsaeng

"Ne" jawab 6 yeoja yang ada disana

"Jadi… siapa duluan?"

"Baekhyun eonni" –Kyungsoo-

"Ya… Baekhyun eonni duluan~" –Tao-

"Baiklah… Baekhyun, silahkan maju kedepan…" dan Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataan seongsaengnya

"Lagu apa Baekhyun?"

"Sistar Sha—"

TOK TOK TOK…

"Sebentar" pekik Luna seongsaengnim

"Bagaimana bisa kau lama membukanya Luna?" ucap seorang namja, dan sepertinya dia yang paling gelap diantara yang lainnya

"Kalian benar-benar datang? Kupikir kalian ogah kesini" takjub Luna

"Bagaimana bisa kami menolak permintaan Hyoyeon noona? Kau mau kami mati kecapekan karna tak berhenti dance?" dan kali ini yang menjawabnya adalah yang terputih

"Anak-anak… ini ada 6 orang namja –yang merupakan teman Luna seongsaeng—, silahkan ucapkan salam dan perkenalkan diri kalian… karna mereka akan menjadi partner dance kalian"

"Eum.. annyeong oppa, Naega Kim Minseok imnida, biasa dipanggil Xiumin" ucap Xiumin dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar imut

"Naega Xi Luhan, bisa dipanggil Luhan" yah… kali ini Luhan memperkenalkan diri, dan tak kalah imut dari Xiumin

"Zhang Yixing imnida, biasa dipanggil Lay"

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa dipanggil Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun dengan judesnya

"D.O Kyungsoo imnida, bisa dipanggil Kyungsoo"

"Huang Zitao, bisa dipanggil Tao"

"Baekhyun kenapa kau judes sekali" heran Luna seongsaenim

"Habisnya… tadi kan aku udah siap-siap… malah jadi begini…" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada BT'nya

"Oke, biar seongsaeng perjelas… mereka adalah teman seongsaeng yang juga seorang dancer… mereka disuruh oleh teman seongsaeng untuk kesini dan membantu seongsaeng mengajar kalian dan kalian akan berpartner dalam hal ini" jelas Luna

"Kami yang memilih atau mereka yang memilih seongsaenim?" ini pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Mereka yang memilih… dan, kalian akan seongsaeng beri waktu selama 1 bulan untuk tidak kesini tapi berlatih dengan partner kalian, arraseo?"

"Kenapa kami harus berlatih dengan mereka?" –Tao-

"Karna, tepat satu hari setelah kalian latihan selama satu bulan itu, ada lomba sexy dance.. jadi seongsaeng harap kalian berlatih dengan benar ne…"

"Ne"

"Sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri dulu, baru memilih" perintah Luna pada segerombol namja itu

"Kami tak dipersilahkan masuk dulu?" ini pertanyaan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi besar

"Eoh? Tak kusangka kau ingin masuk… kupikir kalian ingin terus disana" ledek Luna

"Kajja masuk" lanjut Luna

"Wu Yifan imnida, akan lebih baik kalian memanggilku Kris"

"Kim Junmyeon, silahkan memanggil Suho"

"Kim Jongdae, bisa dipanggil Chen"

"Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

"Idiot sekali orang itu" ucap Baekhyun dengan samar.. dan untungnya hanya girls line yang mendengar, kecuali Luna

Dan para gadis yang mendengar suara Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya, karna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar

"Kim Jongin panggil saja Kai"

"Oh Sehun, panggil Sehun saja"

"Okey, acara perkenalannya sudah cukup, kan? Silahkan, kalian memilih…"

"Aku bersama Lay" –Suho-

"Luhan dengan ku" –Sehun-

"Kyungsoo" –Kai-

"Xiumin dengan ku" –Chen-

"Baekhyun dengan ku" –Chanyeol-

"Sudah jelaskan, aku dengan siapa?" ucap Kris dengan nada niat ga niat

Tao yang mendengar, Kris –karna Yifan maunya dipanggil Kris— mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, sebenarnya ada rasa sedih juga…

Oh ayolah… Tao hanya takut, nanti seongsaengnya malah mengacuhkannya dan berakhir tak pernah latihan dan dia tak mau membayangkan hal yang lebih parah lagi

"Kalau begitu, kalian silahkan mulai pendekatan diri sekarang~ silahkan…~" goda Luna

"Pendekatan diri? Maksudnya apa sih seongsaeng?" memang dasar magnae Lola… padahal sudah jelas pendekatan diri yang dimaksud seperti saling mengobrol atau mungkin tukar nomor handphone?

"Mengobrol, Tao"

"Oh…"

"Hey Baekhyun! Ayo kita ke café eommaku, sekalian berbicara banyak hal lalu latihan" ucap Chanyeol yang seakan-akan sedang mengobrol dengan teman sepantarannya

"Yo Kyungsoo! Ayo kita latihan dirumahku" Jangan ambigu dengan ajakan Kai, dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya untuk latihan dance karna rumahnya memang didesain memiliki ruangan latihan dance. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, jujur saja Kyungsoo agak kaget juga Kai mengajak kerumahnya

"Xiumin, ayo kita ketaman kota untuk mendapat inspirasi dance kita nanti" sama dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin juga mengangguk saja

"Lay, kau mau berlatih dimana?" tanya Suho dengan lembut. Itu juga karna, Suho memang seseorang yang lembut… tapi kalau sudah kasar? Dia termasuk menyeramkan juga

"Terserah saja oppa"

"Baiklah, mari kita ke rumahku"

"Luhan, aku ingin fitness dulu, kau mau ikut fitness atau menunggu di suatu tempat dulu?"

"Kupikir, sebaiknya ikut saja" dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi.. mau latihan dimana?" ucap Kris

"Terserah saja.."

"Okey, kita latihan dirumahku saja" dan Tao juga menganggukkan kepalanya saja

"Sudah tau tujuan kalian? Silahkan kalian pergi… latihan dengan baik ne!" ucap Luna

Dan tak ada yang membalasnya, karna para girls line langsung ditarik partnernya masing-masing. Luna yang melihat itu kesal sendiri

…

…

ChanBaek Side

…

"Jadi.. kau bernama Byun Baekhyun, kenapa tertarik dengan sexy dance?" Chanyeol berusaha membuka pembicaraan

"Eoh..? aku tak hanya mengikuti sexy dance"

"Aku bertanya alasanmu"

"Heum… entahlah.. mungkin karna eonniku yang memang sejak awal sudah ikut di sexy dance, yasudah.. aku ikut saja"

"Alasan yang lumayan logis… dan, jika boleh ku tau, kau ini suka sexy dance yang benar-benar sexy atau masih menunjukkan sisi anggun dan tangguh?" ini orang kayaknya Kepo banget -,-

"Semua jenis sexy dance aku suka kok"

"Arraseo! Baguslah kalau begitu… kau bisa panggil aku Chanyeol oppa saja… dan mungkin besok kita baru akan memulai membuat nada lagunya, baru keografinya"

"Arraseo Chanyeol oppa"

"Jadi…? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ne, aku ingn pulang… apa aku boleh pamit dengan orang tua oppa?"

"Eh? Tak perlu, eommaku sedang sibuk dan appa juga sedang dirumah… jadi langsung pulang saja, hati-hati ne"

"Ne oppa, gamsahamnida… aku titip salam pada eomma dan appa oppa"

"Arra"

…

...

KaiSoo Side

...

"Okey, ini ruangannya.." dan Kyungsoo mengangguk saja

"Kyungsoo… apa kau menyukai jenis sexy dance?"

"I-iya, aku menyukainya, waeyo?"

"Tak apa.. aku takut kau tak suka semua jenisnya, dan kita harus membuat keografi yang lumayan rumit"

"Okey! Mari kita coba cover sexy dance dulu?"

"Cover?"

"Ne… cover"

"Kita?"

"Eum.. kurasa kau saja, hehehe.."

"Arraseo"

"Aku akan memutar lagunya dan kau lakukan tariannya" dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya

...

'Don't you look into my eyes and lie again, I'm sick of being alone~'

 **DEG**

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo panik

"Oppa, kurasa lagu itu terlalu sexy"

"Kau suka segala jenis sexy dance'kan? Lakukan saja"

"Arraseo"

Dan kyungsoo menarikannya

'nae choge jjilinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga'

Beruntunglah Kyungsoo memakai celana

'apdwiga iraetda jeoraetda wae geureoni'

'nae choge jjilinabwa heoreul jjireunikka neogsi naga'

'wae deolkeok geobina ison nwa, nal sogijima'

'naman mollasseotdeon something'

'bunmyeonghi neukkyojyeo must be something'

'ppeonhan neoui geojitmal geuman yeogikkajiman nothing, it's something, stop it no, oh~"

Dan Kai mematikan lagunya

"Bagus.. kau cocok juga dengan seperti itu… besok, kita mulai membuat keografi dan lagu, arra?"

"Arra oppa"

"Kau ingin pulang? Biar kuantar"

"Tak perlu diantar oppa, aku bisa sendiri kok.."

"Ok, hati-hati ne"

"Ne"

…

…

ChenMin Side

…

"Sudah merasa mendapatkan inspirasi?"

"Sejujurnya, aku agak susah mengambil inspirasi untuk sexy dance, kalau di alam terbuka seperti ini, aku malah mendapatkan inspirasi dance yang energik"

"Hey! Aku punya rencana"

"Apa?"

"Mari kita dance disini.."

"Mwoya?!" jelas saja Xiumin kaget

"Ayolah… lagunya bernada sexy dan beat secara bersamaan"

"Okey, mari kita coba"

Dan Chen langsung menyiapkan lagunya

"Sudah siap?"

"Ne"

Dan musik pun dimulai

'Hey babe! What are you looking for huh?!'

Xiumin tak pernah mendengar lagu ini~

'Yeah… this gonna be crazy oh?'

Xiumin meliukkan badannya sesuai yang diperintahkan otaknya saja

'Stop saying that I'm bitch.. look too yourself… you're the real bitches!"

Dan Chen mulai mengikuti Xiumin

Ketika Xiumin menundukkan badannya, maka Chen seakan-akan menjadi bayangannya Xiumin

…

…

Tak terasa lagu itu sudah selesai, dan dengan posisi akhir ChenMin yang hampir berciuman

Masih ingat'kan kalau ini ditaman? Tentu saja banyak melihat dan bertepuk tangan, bahkan bersorak-sorak karna kerennya tarian ChenMin dan dengan ending yang menggemaskan

"Kalian cocok sekali… kuharap kalian langgeng selamanya ya" ucap seorang perempuan tak dikenal

"Jujur saja, kalian mesra sekali… aku iri dengan kalian… lihatlah, yeojachinggumu, dia sangat imut" goda seorang perempuan lagi

Dan entah mengapa banyak sekali yang menggoda mereka berdua, ada yang memuji dance mereka tadi, ada yang memuji keimutan Xiumin, dan ada yang memuji lincahnya dance Chen

Dan yang lebih parah…

Banyak yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih, dan tentu saja sedari tadi Xiumin blushing

...

"Lihat, kita bahkan sudah memukau banyak orang dengan tarian yang keografinya tak jelas… bagaimana jika kita sudah merencanakannya? Kurasa, kita menang" ucap Chen PD

"Oppa, aku capek, aku mau pulang…"

"Eoh? Mau pulang? Kajja kuantar"

"Tak perlu… aku bisa sendiri kok"

"Arra, ini kau bawa pulang saja, oke"

"Gomawo oppa" dan Chen hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Setelahnya Xiumin berlari

…

…

SuLay Side

…

"Mari kita membuat lagunya, kebetulan aku memiliki alatnya"

"Woah…~ keren sekali oppa"

"Hehehe.. gomawo pujiannya"

Dan mereka pun focus dengan acara 'Mari membuat lagu'

…

…

10 menit kemudian, lagu yang mereka bikin sudah jadi, dengan nada beat-beat yang tepat dan keren

"Oppa juga jago ya dalam meremix lagu" puji Lay

"Meremix lagu? Itu memang sangat mudah Lay-ah… dan kebetulan aku juga jago dalam bidang DJ, jadi jika hanya meremix, itu hal yang mudah sekali untukku"

"Oppa keren sekali bisa menjadi DJ, bisa tunjukkan padaku sedikit?"

"Kajja" dan Suho membawa Lay keruangan latihan DJ'nya

…

"READY?" pekik Suho

Dan Lay bergumam juga

Seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi lagu-lagu dan Suho yang meremixnya dengan sangat cepat dan telaten

Lay tentu saja takjub mendengarnya. Dan ketika dia merasakan nada-nada yang pas, dia langsung melakukan dance

Suho yang melihat Lay melakukan dancenya dari lagu yang Suho mainkan, malah jadi tambah semangat memainkannya

…

Setelah 3 menit berlalu, acara DJ dan dance Lay selesai… mereka saling tersenyum

"Kau sungguh keren Lay"

"Jinjjaro? Gomawo oppa, oppa juga keren kok" dan mereka tertawa bersama

…

…

…

HunHan Side

…

"Hey Luhan! Kau juga mau ikut fitness?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik aku ikut dan tidak seperti anak hilangkan?"

"Kajja"

Dan setelah mereka masuk

"Kau bebas memilih yang mana saja…"

"Arra" dan Luhan memilih mengikuti Sehun saja

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku tak tau mau yang mana, jadi aku ikut saja dengan oppa"

"Kau sebaiknya kesana saja.. disana ada instrukturnya"

"Ayo antar aku!"

"Kajja" dan Sehun menarik tangan Luhan

…

"Jangan berulah"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil" -,-

"Nanti aku kesini lagi, Bye~"

…

…

Luhan fokus saja ke instrukturnya, lagipula dia tak ada tujuankan?

"Hey kau! Gadis berambut merah, bisakah mengikuti gerakannya dengan benar?"

"Ne"

Dan Luhan mencoba fokus lagi dengan sang inspektur

…

…

Ketika Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia ingin langsung mengahpiri Luhan dan membicarakan tentang Sexy Dancenya

Namun, siapa sangka… ketika Sehun datang, Luhan sedang dalam posisi menungging

Oh ayolah~ Sehun adalah lelaki normal… lelaki mana yang tak tergoda eoh?

Entah setan dari mana, Sehun mengambil handphonenya dan memfoto Luhan. Setelahnya dia mengirimkan message kepada temannya yang sesama namja juga

' _ **Kurasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan…**_

 _ **Ku harap hanya aku yang menyukainya~**_

 _ **Hey! Jangan langsung menerkam mereka jika belum memiliki ikatan khusus, Arraseo**_

 _ **Mari bertemu di rumah Kris Hyung'**_

 _ **Devil Magnae –Sehun-**_

…

"Luhan! Kajja kita pulang!"

"Kajja"

"Untuk konsep dancenya besok kita bicarakan lagi, arraseo" dan Luhan hanya mengangguk saja, karna dia sudah benar-benar kecapekan

…

…

…

KrisTao Side

…

"Tao-ah! Kau orang China'kan?"

"Ne, Wae Oppa?"

"Kurasa, lebih baik kau memanggilku gege"

"Arraseo!"

"Kau suka segala jenis sexy dance'kan?"

"Ne, aku suka…"

"Eum Tao…"

"Ne, Ge?"

"Aku se—"

 _ **Careless, careless shoot anonymous, anonymous**_

 _ **Heartless, Mindless no one who care about me**_

'SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERANINYA MENGGANGGUKU!' dumel Kris dalam hati

"Sebentar ne, kubuka dulu message"

" Ne silahkan saja gege"

' _ **Kurasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan…**_

 _ **Ku harap hanya aku yang menyukainya~**_

 _ **Hey! Jangan langsung menerkam mereka jika belum memiliki ikatan khusus, Arraseo**_

 _ **Mari bertemu di rumah Kris Hyung'**_

 _ **Devil Magnae –Sehun-**_

'Kurang ajar! Hanya message seperti ini ternyata' kesal Kris

"Oke Tao, aku ingin mengatakan… aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?"

"Mworago? Jinjjaro? Kupikir Kris gege cocok dengan eonniku kok, kenapa gege suka sama Tao? Tao'kan jelak ge" heran Tao

"Siapa yang bilang Tao jelek? Lagipula kan yang suka gege"

Dan Tao masih saja binggung

"Eum.. ge, bisakah sebaiknya kita membicarakan dancenya dulu? Aku janji besok akan kujawab"

"Arra, kajja kita latihan"

…

…

5 menit berlalu, mereka sudah selesai latihan

"Kau mau pulang? Biar ku antarkan"

"Eoh tak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri kok"

"Hati-hati ne"

"Ne" dan Kris mencium kening Tao, Tao yang merasakannya hanya bisa diam mematung

…

…

…

Normal side at Girls Line

…

Apa Ice udah bilang sebelumnya kalau mereka tinggal seatap?

Yah… mereka tinggal seatap, kenapa? Sengaja… biar ceritanya gampang jadi *plak*

Maksudnya, sengaja mereka memilih seatap berenam, mengingat mereka berenam bersahabat, jadi… akan lebih baik jika seatap

…

"Huoy~ masakan sudah jadi" panggil Kyungsoo

"Baguslah, aku sudah sangat lapar" seru Baekhyun

"Untung aku udah mandi" –Luhan-

"Aku juga udah kok" –Tao-

"Berarti yang belom mandi tinggal Baekhyun" tatap Lay dengan horror kearah Baekhyun

"YAK! Memangnya Lay eonni dan Kyungsoo sudah mandi eoh?" kesal Baekhyun

"Tentu saja sudah…"

"Kapan?" sekarang Xiumin yang kepo

"Saat Kyungsoo masak makanan aku mandi.. dan kebetulan saat aku selesai, masakannya dalam keadaan tunggu mendidih, jadi aku menunggu masakan itu sampai mendidih… setelah Kyungsoo selesai mandi, aku sudah selesai membuat jus dan makanannya selesai deh~" jelas Lay

"Ih… Baekhyun… kau jorok sekali! Mandi gih sana!" suruh Luhan

"Ntar aja selesai makan"

"Tak ada yang boleh makan jika semuanya belom mandi"

"EONNI!" pekik 4 gadis lainnya bersamaan

"Baiklah aku mandi" dan Baekhyun ngibrit kekamar mandi untuk cepat-cepat mandi… mengingat dirinya juga sangat lapar

…

…

…

Kris House

…

Masih ingat dengan pesan si Sehun? Rupanya, mereka semua benar-benar datang… sekalian makan malam juga sih katanya

"Jadi… kau benar-benar menyukainya?" –Suho-

"Yup! Aku sangat menyukainya~"

"Aku sudah mengatakan cintaku padanya, tapi katanya besok baru diberikan jawabannya" –Kris-

"MWO?! DENGAN SIAPA? Pekik semua namja

"Tao" dan terdengarlah helaan nafas pertanda perasaan lega

"Kurasa aku baru mengatakannya besok" –Chen-

"Kalian tau… aku bahkan mengetes Kyungsoo dengan menyuruhnya menarikan tarian Girl's Day – Something"

"Kau memang gila Hitam!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya Idiot!"

"Aku bahkan menari ditaman kota dengan Xiumin… banyak yang mengira kami sepasang kekasih… dan Xiumin blushing saat ada yang mengatakan kami berpacaran" ASTAGA! JADI TADI SI CHEN NGELIAT XIUMIN BLUSHING? Ingetin Ice ngasih tau ini ke Xiumin eonni

"Wuah…~ berani sekali kau mengajaknya dance ditaman kota, aku hanya melakukan aksi DJ'ku dan Lay menari"

"Haha! Luhan bahkan kusuruh mengikuti instruktur senam tadi, dan kalian tau.. saat aku ingin menghampirinya, dia sedang dalam posisi menungging…"

…

…

Tak terasa ke enam namja ini terus bercerita sampai-sampai, sekarang mereka makan Rainbow Cake

"Hey! Aku capek!" –Chanyeol-

"Sama" –Kai-

"Aku menginap, Kris Hyung!" –Sehun-

"Ti—"

"Kami menginap!" pekik semua namja minus Kris

'SIALAN' batin Kris

..

..

..

Ke esokkan hari nya para gadis-gadis itu bersiap untuk latihan lagi

"Hey! Luna seongsaeng menelfon ku" pekik Luhan

"Hahaha! Dia sudah kangen aja ya!" ledek Baekhyun

"Angkat telfonnya bodoh!" –Xiumin-

..

"Annyeong seongsaeng"

"Loudspeaker Lu!" dan Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Annyeong, yeorobun! Bagaimana kemarin? Sudah baikkan latihannya?"

"Ne seongsaeng" ucap semuanya serempak

"Sudah kuduga! Aku sebenarnya yakin, dalam waktu 4 hari saja kalian sudah sangat bagus, mengingat kalian sangat lincah, mudah tanggap dan jago… tapi aku sengaja menyuruh kalian latihan selama satu bulan… supaya chemistry kalian semakin terasa…"

"…" diam, itu yang dilakukan para gadis itu

"Kalian sedang bersiap untuk latihan ya? Maaf aku mengganggu"

"Tak apa seongsaeng…"

"Berlatih dengan giat ne! supaya kita bisa menang!"

"Arra seongsaeg…"

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Dan sambungan telefon itupun terputus

…

"Eonni, kurasa aku pergi duluan! Pay~" –Tao-

"Hati-hati~'

"Ne~"

…

…

KrisTao side

…

Kris sedang menunggu Tao di taman kota (tempat ChenMin kemaren) entahlah… Kris hanya ingin berduaan saja dengan Tao sekarang…

5 Menit kemudian

"hosh… hosh.. mian ge, mian aku lama~"

"Tak apa… kau berlari ya? Aku baru sampe tau… untuk apa berlari?" bohong! Bohong Kris baru datang, dia sudah ada disitu sejak 10 menit yang lalu sebenarnya

"Aku takut gege sudah datang, dan terlalu lama menunggu, jadi aku lari…"

"Setelat apapun kau, asalkan kau datang, aku rela menunggumu"

Dan Tao blushing seketika

"Jadi… bisakah aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataan cintaku kemarin?"

"Eum… aku sebenarnya juga menyukai gege" dan entah setan dari mana, Kris langsung memeluk Tao

Tao yang kaget, hanya diam saja… toh juga dia menyukainya…

"Kajja kita jalan-jalan, lagipula kemarin kita sudah membuat dance dan lagunya"

…

.

.

…

…

Tak terasa, tiga hari lagi adalah hari penampilan dance mereka semua

Yah.. berhubung tinggal tiga hari lagi, Luna mengajak semuanya berkumpul di café Chanyeol, untuk saling menyemangati dan mengecek lagi kematangan untuk lomba

"Jadi… bagaimana? Semuanya sudah lengkap kan? Jangan sampai membuat malu, oke!"

"Hoho..~ aku dan yeojachingguku sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat matang, jadi jangan ragu"

Eoh? Kaget dengan Kai yang menyebut Kyungsoo dengan 'Yeojachinggu'?

Ice belum bilang ya, saat Kris dan Tao jadian, semuanya juga menyusul… jadi, jangan kaget jika para namja mengatakan kalimat yeojachinggu, arra?!

"Hey! Setidaknya kau harusnya menghormati ku yang tak memiliki namja chinggu" kesal Luna

"Haduh haduh~ sepertinya ini ada yang membicarakan masalah namjachinggu?" ini siapa?

"Kyya! Hyoyeon seongsaeng! Eunhyuk seongsaeng, sedang apa kalian?" pekik Chen

"Biasa aja Chen.. kami dengar kalian tiga hari lombakan? Jadi tak salahkan kalau kami kesini?" –Eunhyuk-

"Hm.. kalian berpacaran?" –Kris-

"Wuah… sebegitu terlihatnya chemistry kami ya?"

"ASTAGA! TINGGAL AKU YANG SENDIRI!" Luna frustasi

Dan setelahnya mereka berbincang-bincang dengan hangat…

Beruntunglah Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon sepasang yang bisa mudah dekat dengan orang… jadi Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao tidak awakward

Saat pembicaraan mereka berlangsung, tak jarang terlihat wajah para namja –minus Eunhyuk— yang memberikan deathglarenya kepada Eunhyuk karna berani-berani menggoda yeojachinggu mereka, tapi yeojachinggu mereka hanya tertawa saja

5 menit kemudian terdengar handphone Luna bordering

"Shuut! Ada panggilan masuk!" dan seketika semuanya diam

"Annyeong haseyo, bisa berbicara dengan nyonya Luna?" sapa seseorang diseberang telfon

"Ya, ini saya sendiri"

"Begini, saya dari pihak koordinasi lomba dance ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya ini benar-benar guru dari pasangan Chen-Xiumin, Sehun-Luhan, Suho-Lay, Chanyeol-Baekhyun, Kai-Kyungsoo, dan Kris-Tao kan?"

"Ya anda benar, jadi apa yang akan anda beritahu"

"Begini... kami tidak jadi mengadakan lomba dengan kategori sexy dance per'partner, kami mengubahnya kedalam posisi grup. Maka dari itu saya menelfon sang gurunya. Jadi, anda akan tetap saya masukkan dalam kategori grup atau mengundurkan diri?"

"Paling lambat, saya mengatakannya kapan ya?"

"Kira-kira dua jam kedepan. Jika lewat dari itu, maka akan dinyatakan out"

"Kalau begitu, secepatnya akan saya daftarkan kembali… annyeong"

Tut… Tut… Tut…

…

…

"Jadi… ada apa Luna?" Hyoyeon penasaran

"Lombanya diubah" jika kita melihat wajah Luna sekilas pun, akan terlihat ketegangan disana

"Diundur maksudnya?" tanya Kris

"Diubah, bukan diundur"

"Apanya yang diubah?" –Eunhyuk-

"Tadinya, lomba itu hanya berpasangan, tapi sekarang diubah menjadi bentuk Grup… paling lambat aku harus menelfon lagi dua jam kedepan" jelas Luna

"Kenapa tak langsung seongsaeng iyakan saja?" heran Lay

"Apa kalian yakin, masih mau lomba sexy dance dalam kategori grup? Seongsaeng pikir, akan susah mendapatkan feelnya… mengingat ini grup"

"Luna… aku mengerti ketakutanmu, setidaknya biarkan mereka mencoba dulu oke? Aku dan Eunhyuk pasti membantu menambahkan feelingnya… atau perlu kupanggilkan juga si Taemin dan Seulgi?" tanya Hyoyeon

"Eum… tapi eonni… ini tinggal tiga hari la—"

"Telfon Taemin dan Seulgi"

"Aye Capten!"

…

…

10 menit kemudian dua orang yang tadi ditelfon sudah ikut bergabung di café Chanyeol

"Jadi… sekarang lebih baik kau menelfon pihak lombanya, urusan dancenya, mudah!" dan Luhan menuruti perkataan Taemin

"Annyeong haseyo, ini saya Luna"

"Eoh Luna? Saya tak menyangka anda mengkonfirmasi lebih cepat dari dugaan saya… jadi apa hasilnya?"

"Anak murid saya akan tetap tampil dengan grup"

"Nama grupnya?" dan Luna tepok jidat seketika

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan itu?!

"Kenapa seongsaeng?" kode Baekhyun

"Nama grup kalian apa?" lirih Luna

"EXO" ucap Tao

"E X O?" heran Taemin

"Iya… itu saja seongsaeng! Cepatlah"

"O-o.. maaf lama, saya tadi memikirkan namanya sebentar"

"Jadi, namany?"

"EXO"

"EXO?"

"Ne, EXO. Belum ada yang memakai'kan?"

"Arraseo! Gamsahamnida, Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

..

..

"Ngomong-ngomong dapet dari mana nama EXO Tao-ah?" heran Seulgi

"Hm… entahlah eonni… hanya terbesit di otakku saja…"

"Tao cocok sekali yah dengan Kris, sama-sama aneh" ledek Sehun

"YAK!" pekik pasangan yang diledek Sehun tadi

"Mari keruangan danceku, kita buat semuanya menjadi sangat keren" –Taemin-

Dan mereka pun pergi mengikuti Taemin

…

…

"Hm… konsepnya?"

"Mengingat diantara 6 yeoja itu, yang paling sexy adalah Tao. Maka, Tao harus lebih banyak mendapatkan feelingnya" usul Taemin

"Yah! Aku setuju dengan Taemin, Tao terlihat sangat sexy. Mungkin akan sangat pantas jika bersanding dengan Kai?" usul Eunhyuk

"YAK!" pekik Kris

"Wae? Tao terlihat sangat sexy dan erotis… Kai juga terlihat sangat sexy dan erotis juga.. apalagi dengan kulitnya itu. Jadi ketika kulit Tao yang putih bersanding dengan Kai akan lumayan dapat kok feelingnya" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Yak! Manusia hitam seperti dia mana cocok untuk Tao ku yang sexy itu~ Tao denganku saja… lagipula dia yeojachingguku!" kesal Kris

"Kau lebih memilih egois dari pada kemenangan bersama?" tanya Seulgi

"Aniya"

"Kalau begitu ikuti saja" lanjut Seulgi

"Oke.. Lay terlihat sangat handal dalam dancenya kurasa akan cocok jika dengan Sehun" usul Hyoyeon

"Luhan lumayan cocok dengan Chen dan Xiumin dengan Suho… kurasa mereka menciptakan sesuatu yang sexy namun harmonis" ucap Seulgi

"Tapi jika Baekhyun dengan Kris, Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol… atau Kris dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol akan sangat terbanting di ukuran tingginya" –Luna-

"Kupikir tidak! Mereka mungkin akan lebih sering dance dengan seakan-akan mencium pasangannya… ingat! Seakan-akan" –Hyoyeon-

"Aku setuju dengan Hyoyeon" –Taemin-

"Tenang saja… kalian tak mungkin kami buat monoton dengan pasangan yang kami pilihkan… kalian akan terus mengganti partner" hibur Luna

Dan semuanya mengangguk

…

…

…

Siapa sangka, hari perlombaan itu sudah datang? Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang di Backstage untuk bersiap-siap dan merias diri

Beruntunglah mereka mendapat nomor urut 5 dari 10 peserta

…

…

"Tao-ah! Jangan banyak bergerak… itu eyelinernya luntur kan!" pekik Victoria

Belum Ice kasih tau lagi ya… semenjak mereka sudah H-2 Luna menelfon temannya yang bernama Victoria, Krystal, Amber, dan Sulli. Namun sayang yang datang hanya Victoria dan Krystal. Amber dengan alasan sedang di Amerika sedangkan Sulli, sedang ada job pemotretan di California

Hyoyeon dan Seulgi juga menyuruh teman-temannya datang

Sekarang ada Irene, Joy, Wend, dan Yeri disini {Teman Seulgi}

Dan ada Taeyeon, Jessica, Yuri, Sooyoung, Sunny, Yoona, Tiffany, dan Seohyun {Teman Hyoyeon}

…

…

"Aduh eonnideul ini celanya, kependekan tau… ngga ada yang panjangan sedikt apa?" kesal Baekhyun

"Baekkie~ ini sexy dance~" jawab Taeyeon dengan angel smile namun bermakna devil

"Arrayo eonni!"

"Haduh.. Kyungsoo! Ini bedaknya kok berantakan sih? Sini-sini, Krystal benerin" dan Krystal pun langsung menambahkan bedak di pipi Kyungsoo

"Lay! Itu bajunya dibuka lagi satu kancingnya" ucap Yuri

"Nanti saja eonni"

"Kau pelupa Lay… buka sekarang" timpal Sooyoung

"Ne"

…

…

"Baiklah… hadirin semuanya, tak terasa kita sudah berada dipertengahan rupanya ya…" hibur sang MC

"Mari kita sambut, ini dia penampilan dari E X O!" dan seketika banyak sekali yang bersorak

…

Panggungnya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, dan hanya ada satu cahaya yang menuju kearah Tao. Tao berjalan dengan anggunnya, dan tiba-tiba sinarnya ada satu lagi yang mengarahkan pada Kai, dan kini Kai terlihat mengahmpiri Tao

Kai yang dengan tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Tao dan berusaha dilepas oleh Tao. Namun seketika lampunya menyala secara keseluruhan. Dan terlihat dipanggung itu, Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipeluk dari belakang oleh Chanyeol

Beralih kesisi lain, ada Kris yang menunduk, seakan-akan mereka berciuman, Lay yang diangkat oleh Sehun (bayangin penari balet cewe diangkat penari balet cowo, tapi kalo Sehun Lay dalam posisi mematung)

Luhan terlihat hamper berciuman juga sama seprti Kris, namun yang membedakannya adalah Kris yang memang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan dan Chen hamper berciuman dengan kepala yang bertemu di sebelah kanan. Yang terakhir, terlihat Xiumin yang duduk di bangku dengan kaki yang dinaikkan juga keatas bangku, yang terlihatseperti seorang Boss dan Suho duduk dibangku tempat kaki Xiumin

Ini masih menjadi patung sampai lagunya berbunyi

…

…

 **This is the real show~ let's prepare you're self** –Tao-

Seakan-akan menjadi patung hidup, Tao melepaskan pelukkan Kai pada pinggangnya dan membelai wajah Kai, lalu kepanggung bagian tengah

 **Hahaha! Naughty girl in here baby~!** –Baekhyun-

Tak jauh dari Tao, Baekhyun juga meleaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada lehernya namun Baekhyun memberikan tamparan pada pipi Chanyeol. Dan penonton yang melihatnya tentu saja kaget

 **Are you'll really want in trouble with we?** –Lay-

Lay yang didalam posisi di angkat oleh Sehun, tiba-tiba mengalungkan kakinya ke leher Sehun. Lay menguatkan tahanan kaki nya pada leher Sehun, kemudian Lay melepas pegangan Sehun dipinggangnya dan berakhir dengan Lay turun dari leher Sehun dengan cara back flip. Penonton tentu saja kagum dengan penampilan Lay

 **We're never stop this** –Kyungsoo-

Kyungsoo menjauhkan pipi Kris dan bergabung dengan Lay, Baekhyun dan Tao

 **Show them! That we are really crazy** –Luhan-

Luhan sama dengan Kyungsoo, menjauhkan wajah Chen, namun Luhan juga melakukan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Yups! Menampar Chen

 **The Show's started babe** –Xiumin-

Xiumin menarik kakinya dari bangku yang satunya dengan sangat anggun dan memberikan sedikit putaran agar terlihat semakin anggun, kemudian dia bergabung dengan yang lainnya

.

.

Tak terasa, grup EXO sudah selesai menarikan tariannya, dengan posisi akhir Kris yang benar-benar mencium Tao, Luhan yang duduk dibangku dan Sehun yang mencium tangan Luhan, lalu Lay yang dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh Suho, Xiumin yang dicium Chen namun dengan posisi Xiumin yang digendong Chen dengan posisi Koala, Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang dan Chanyeol yang mengelus tangan Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk diantara kaki Kai yang duduk dibangku

…

…

"Wuah… lhatlah, penampilan kalian benar-benar memukau! Aku yakin Sulli dan Amber menyesal tak melihatnya" goda Luna

"Ayolah… aku bahkan tak berkedip melihatnya" –Eunhyuk-

"Kau memang mesum bodoh!" kesal Taemin

Dan para girls line tadi blushing

"Kurasa kalian lah pemenangnya" –Taeyeon-

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa yang bisa menyaingi keografi Hyeoyeon, Taemin, Eunhyuk, Seulgi dan Luna, eoh?" kesal Sunny

"Kurasa para namja yang ngedance tadi sudah hard" celetuk Taemin

"Haha… kau tau saja hyung" jawab Kai

"Hey girls! Kurasa, hari ini kalian aka dipastikan tak perawan lagi akibat ulah namja kalian" goda Eunhyuk

Dan girls yang digoda tadi makin blushing

"Oppa! Setidaknya hargai aku! Aku masih muda" kesal Yeri

"Kau masih muda juga sudah tak perawan karna si Niel'kan?" goda Taemin

"OPPA!" amuk Yeri

…

…

"Yah… dari kesepuluh grup tadi, hasil nya adalah…"

"Juara tiga dimenangkan leh Grup B2ST&Apink" banyak sekali tepuk tangan meriah untuk mereka, mengingat tarian merek memang sexy cute

"Juara kedua dimenangkan oleh…. HyuSeung" tepuk tangan untuk grup ini tak kalah meriah… grup ini memang mengusungkan konsep sexy yang luar biasa

"Aku ragu kita menang" –Chen-

"Hey! Jangan patah semangat" ucap Jessica

"Oh ayolah~ bahkan yang juara duanya saja mereka… mau menang darimananya coba?" pasrah Chen

"Dan juara satu kita… E X O" dan banyak sekali yang bertepuk tangan bahkan berteriak-teriak

"MWO?! JINJJARO?" heran Kai

Ayolah… Chen baru saja pesimis. Dan sekarang? Keren sekali ya keajaiban itu

Dan seluruh member EXO naik eatas panggung mengambil piala lalu mengadakan sesi foto bersama

…

…

"Jadi… tujuan kalian sekarang?" tanya Luna

"Menuntaskan hasrat kami" ucap Suho

"Kalian benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" ucap Wendy memastikan

"Tentu saja kami yakin! Kalian ini tak merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya kami saat melawan tarian sexy ke enam napeun yeoja itu" jelas Chen

"Walaupun aku tak bersama Luhanku, tapi tetap saja aku horny" ungkap Sehun

"Baiklah…. Silahkan bersenang-senang"

Dan, para senior-senior itupun pergi menghilang seketika, dan tinggalah 6 yeoja dan 6 namja itu

"Kalian tidak seriuskan dengan perkataan kalian tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo memastikan

"Masih ditanya lagi? Padahal tadi kami sudah jujur" Kris jengah juga lama-lama

"Andwe!" pekik Tao saat Kris menariknya kedalam mobil Kris

"Kajja Kyungsoie~ aku tau hotel terbagus kok"

"Eonni! Tolong!" teriaknya, namun terlambat karna Kyungsoo juga langsung ditarik kedalam mobil

"Kajja Lu! Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tiket ke jeju"

"Untuk apa"

"Tak perlu kukatan lagi kan?" -_-

Luhan yang tiba-tiba lupa ingatan pun ikut aja sama Sehun

"Lay-ah! Kebetulan rumahku kosong! Kajja, kita selesaikan disana saja~"

"ANDWE!"

"Baek! Kita kerumahku saja yok!"

"Ngapain?"

"Mainlah~"

"Main tusuk dorong tarik remas" dan Baekhyun membelakan matanya

…

"Semuanya mesum sekali ternyata, kupikir mereka bercanda"

"Kau tak sama seperti mereka kan?" ucap Xiumin dengan posisi Siaga

"Tentu saja tidak, aku masih capek. Kita jalan-jalan saja lah ketaman, yuk!"

"Ayo!" balas iumin dengan sangat semangat

…

…

…

END

.

.

.

.

.

Yoho~

Kepanjangan untuk One Shoot?

Sengaja lah… Ice males lagi ntar bikin Chap dua, atau yang lebih parah malah kaga keterusan ditengah jalan -_-

.

Ottokhae? Aneh? Sama kaya yang bikin :3

Padahal tadinya Ice pengen bikin NC'nya tapi jadinya malah begini coba -,-

Ancur kan? Pasti pake banget!

.

Padahal tuh Ice kepikirannya, Couple-couple lagi dance sexy dance lalu tergoda lalu ada adegan NC, tapi hasilnya?

Mungkin Tuhan tau Ice ngga boleh bikin Nc, tapi boleh baca Nc *Ditabok*

.

Yosh... Ice mau tanya, sebenernya AN'nya Ice pada ngebaca apa kaga ya? Kalo pada kaga baca biar Ice ilangin aja... :v

.

Yasudahlah ya~ ini udah kepenjangan, ntar panjangan notenya dibandng cerita :v

Reviewnya bolehkan Reader?


End file.
